Wish you were here
by AbsoluteSky
Summary: Sol and Sin led their usual life of Bounty Hunters when the red-haired shadow from the past appeared. She introduced herself as Aria.


- Старик, неужели там ничего понормальнее не было?  
- Молча.  
- Блин, да это на уши не натянешь!  
- Заткнулся и читаешь.  
- А вот и заткнусь! - с внезапной радостью согласился Син.  
- Хмм?  
- Вот заткнусь - и не скажу тебе, что сюда кто-то идет!  
Сол поднял голову, полуобернулся. Там, куда смотрел Син, действительно двигалась невысокая фигура. Сол напряг глаза, заставляя проявиться детали - мутное серо-белое пятно одежды и яркий красный росчерк возле головы. Коротко хмыкнув, он вернулся к прерванному занятию, чем заслужил удивленный взгляд Сина. Спору нет, подгонка деталей любимого меча - дело важное, но не так уж часто им случалось пересекаться с кем-нибудь вне населенных пунктов. Наверное, старик просто опять был не в духе.  
Син пожал плечами и мыслью позднее звонко хлопнул себя по коленям.  
- Пойду встречу, - озвучил он спонтанное решение. Встречать, конечно, полагалось знакомых, но при желании это можно было перенести и на гостей. Да, в конце концов, на то же здравое стремление оценить обстановку.  
Сол чем-то хрустнул в рукояти Клинка Огненной Печати. На прямой запрет это не тянуло. Син зашевелил ногами.

Увидев, что к ней идут, женщина остановилась. Красно-рыжие волосы - их-то Син и заметил с довольно неслабого расстояния - обвивали её голову почти как... шлем - как бы странно это ни звучало. Да уж, с таким цветом волос этой дамочке было без разницы, в каком цвете ходить - в сером или в любом другом. Одинаково потерялся бы при таком соседстве.  
Женщина сузила зеленые с желтым глаза. С такого расстояния уже можно было разглядеть её лицо.  
Грустная, подумалось Сину. Нет... просто очень спокойная, поправился он, подумав ещё раз.

- Хороший взгляд, - женщина улыбнулась - слабенько, но выражение её лица вдруг стало куда теплее. - Ты - Син?  
- Это почему?.. - удивленно переспросил Син, вмиг проскочив положенное "Здрасьте". - Син, да.  
- Живой, - чуть помедлив, ответила красноволосая. - Любознательный.  
- А.  
- Меня зовут Ария.  
- Ну тогда я тебя точно не знаю.  
- Мы видимся впервые. Я узнала тебя потому, что знакома с твоими родителями.  
- А, - повторил Син, чувствуя себя по-дурацки. Эта Ария вертела разговором так, что вопросы отпадали один за другим. - А где твоё оружие?  
- Мм? - Ария приподняла брови. - Я его не ношу.  
- Ты - не охотник за головами?  
- Нет.

За время, что они шли обратно, Сол даже головы не повернул. Впрочем, Син был готов ручаться, что тот не раз успел взглянуть исподлобья и хорошенько изучить, кто к ним заявился. Он был не из тех, кто позволял приближаться к себе кому попало.  
Тётушка - ладно, женщина, дамочка, но никак не тётушка, и не в грубости было дело, просто само слово не клеилось к её манере - с вежливым интересом оглядывала лагерь. Улыбнувшись погостеприимнее, Син плюхнулся на горячо обожаемые страницы справочника, которые Сол с какого-то перепоя считал пригодными для чтения.  
- Занятно тут у вас, - произнесла наконец гостья.  
Только таскать этот хлам на своем горбу не больно-то занятно, про себя фыркнул Син.  
- Есть такое. Свои палатки ты в карманах таскаешь?  
- В карманах?.. Хотела бы я иметь такую, - гостья опять улыбнулась. Она устроилась напротив. - Нет. Я решила, что сумею отыскать вас прежде, чем они мне понадобятся. Но признаю, - она шутливо развела руками, - мне пришлось потрудиться, чтобы вас найти.  
- Зачем нас искать не-охотнику за головами?  
- Я принесла сообщение. От твоего отца.  
Приехали, брякнуло в голове у Сина. Хотя ясен черт - ну откуда же ещё могла взяться эта дамочка, знавшая, кто он?  
- Ясно, - с кислым видом кивнул Син. - Ты из охраны Иллирии.  
- Ты недолюбливаешь Иллирию? - кажется, Ария удивилась.  
- Толпа самовлюблённых придурков. Не уходи от разговора.  
- Не волнуйся так, - "да не волнуюсь я!", - я не из гвардии Иллирии. Просто когда-то... король помог мне.  
- Хмпф. Спит и видит, как бы ещё помочь своим людям.  
Ария посмотрела куда-то поверх его головы - думала, наверное, спросить ли, что же он имеет в виду, или лучше не связываться.  
- Тогда это не имело отношения к короне, Син. Он помог мне на Арене пять лет назад.  
Арена! Син невольно подался вперед. Дело явно становилось интереснее.  
- Бойцовской арене?  
- Ты не знаешь о втором отборочном турнире Священного Ордена Благородных Рыцарей?  
- Нет, - или не становилось?..  
Нахмурившись, женщина ещё с полминуты о чем-то размышляла, затем спросила:  
- А о Священной Войне?  
Огонёк во взгляде Сина окончательно потух. Ария не была бойцом, зато оказалась не лучше Сола в те пакостные моменты, когда последнему ударяло в голову учить его.  
- Она-а... - потянул парень, - закончилась, - пораскинув, мозгами, он здраво решил перейти сразу к результату, - когда сдохла Джастис. Ох, кровищи там было!.. Старик проломил ей башку - слышала?  
Правду сказала - не охотник она за головами, подумал Син, углядев испуг, отразившийся в зеленых глазах гостьи.  
- Это ...Сол тебе рассказал? - изумленно, как она ни пыталась это скрыть, переспросила Ария.  
- Хмпф, - фыркнул Син. - Слушай, поверь мне, рука у него ого-го какая тяжелая. Небось отделал так, что её мозги потом вытирали со-а-ауч!  
Схватившись за затылок, Син обернулся. Так и есть - упустил момент, когда Сол бесшумно отложил свои железяки и поднялся с места. И теперь тот стоял прямо у него за спиной, скрестив руки на груди.

- Старик, ну какого ещё чёрта?..  
Сол молчал и пристально смотрел - так, черт побери, как получалось только у него. Тяжело, давяще. Син уже решил, что не дождется объяснений, когда тот разлепил губы.  
- Джастис, - сказал Сол и скупым жестом указал на Арию.  
- Ээ..эээ?! - только и выговорил Син. Недоуменно уставился на сидевшую перед ним женщину, заморгал, посмотрел ещё раз - словно ожидал, что рядом с ней появится кто-то ещё или у неё хотя бы вырастут когти и рога.  
- Не бил бы ты его по голове - так и дураком сделаться можно, - только и сказала Ария. Сол хмыкнул. Зеленый глаз Сина не отрывался от - Джастис?! - продолжая излучать изумление и недоверие. Та улыбнулась, но эта новая улыбка выглядела очень невесело.  
- Да, это я была известна под этим именем, - склонив голову, признала Ария. Выразительное молчание намекало на готовность слушать, и она опять заговорила.  
- Это был... жестокий бой, пять лет тому назад. Джастис вырвалась из пространственной клетки, но в шаге от порога темницы столкнулась с заклятым врагом. Они схватились... не на жизнь, а на смерть. Как ты и сказал, я... потерпела поражение. Получила тяжелейшие ранения, - Ария жестом лунатика провела по предплечью. - И всё же, к моменту, когда Сол ушел, я была ещё жива. В таком состоянии меня обнаружил глава Священного Ордена, Кай Киске. Забавный вышел случай... Син... Если кто-нибудь скажет тебе, что ему всё равно, как умереть, не верь им ..слишком быстро. Даже Совершенному Оружию не хотелось умирать в бессловесной тишине. Мы заговорили, заспорили, и я, будучи вне себя от боли и отчаяния, в свой смертный час наговорила ему того, чего никогда не хотела делить с человечеством. Я ..не уверена, что тебе сейчас нужно слышать то, что должно было стать моими последними словами. Скажу только, что твой отец был не в стостоянии принять моей правды, но и не сумел ничего противопоставить моим доводам. Ему нужно было больше времени, чтобы разобраться. И он... вызволил меня с Арены. Мне оказали медицинскую помощь - разумеется, под чужой личиной. Немногие знали, как выглядит лицо кровавой справедливости... - спохватившись, Ария отняла руки от щёк. - И всё-таки, несмотря на неё, я... умерла. Ненадолго, но этого оказалось достаточно. Клиническая смерть... После неё личность Джастис оказалась ..повреждена. Я утратила большую часть своих способностей - большую часть того, что делало меня Совершенным Гиаром. В общем-то, ты был прав: сила, известная под именем Джастис, мертва. Я - довольно посредственный гиар. Разве что имунный к воле следующего командного гиара.  
Некоторое время все молчали - притих даже посвистывавший до сей поры ветер, видно, призадумавшись о чем-то.  
- Мда, - выдал наконец Син, удержав при себе большую и менее осмысленную часть комментария. - Ну и история...  
Джастис - алчная до крови, чудище из сказки, более страшной оттого, что она жила и убивала в самом деле. Высоченный сгорбленный силуэт в ржавых доспехах, рисовавшийся в голове после редких рассказов Сола. И эта - улыбчивая, спокойная, мирная... Ария. Как их вообще можно было сложить вместе? А никак, черт побери.  
Син энергично поскреб в затылке.  
- Ты извини, ладно? Откуда бы я знал...  
- Пустяки, малыш Син, - одними губами улыбнулась рыжая. Прикидывалась - ни черта не пустяки.  
- Эй, а...  
Не успел. Ария вздрогнула, потому что ей задали другой вопрос.  
- Так зачем ты пришла? - хмуро спросил Сол.


End file.
